In one candle making procedure, a wick is positioned within a candle mold and liquid wax is added to the mold to surround the wick and form a candle. After the liquid wax is solidified, the shaped candle is removed from the candle mold. To burn the candle, the user lights the wick and together the wick and liquid wax are burned to illuminate a surrounding area, destroying the candle itself in the process.
In another candle making procedure, a detachable candle mold is separated from a base plate. Next, a votive glass container is placed over and attached to the base plate. The candle mold is reattached to the base and liquid wax is poured into the candle mold to cover the glass container. After the wax has hardened, the candle with the glass container embedded therein is removed from the mold. A user can insert a votive candle into the glass container and burn the smaller votive candle while leaving the larger candle intact. One potential problem with burning a smaller votive candle is the short duration in which the smaller votive candle will burn compared to a larger candle formed from a comparable mold that burns.
While various techniques have been developed to manufacture a candle quickly or to manufacture a candle with the appearance of a burning wick while maintaining the candle in a decorative shape, there remains a need for improving the appearance of a burning candle while maintaining the decorative candle and improving the accuracy of shaping or forming the decorative candle.